


Undercover Love

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dorks in Love, Genderfluid Lance (Voltron), Keith's undercover cop, Lance has shoulder length hair sorry i dont make the rules :), M/M, Multi, Rape and everything don't happen graphically and that part will have a trigger warning, These two dorks falling in love, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, lance is a stripper, pidge is the same age as everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance is a stripper in the city of Altea, he strips at a club called The Blade of Marmora but by day he waitresses at the Castle of Lions. Lotor is kinda like the joker and claimed lance but lance is v scarred of Lotor so there's that. Lotor is also head/apart of the Galran gang. Keith, Shiro, and Pidge are apart of The Voltron Police. Keith has to go undercover and moves right next door to Lance.





	1. Set it up

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT'S GOod everybody, I'm sorry if it's shitty I'm trying™. If you have any recommendations just leave a comment or something idk dudes. My tumblr is http://sarcastic-sinnamon-roll.tumblr.com/ so talk to me please!!!!!!! I'm sorry in advance for my foul language. Also Lance switches between he/him, they/them, and she/her a lot so sorry to y'all if it sounds awkward its new for me if you have any advice please let me know,,,,,,,

Lance loved Altea. They loved the sights, the beach, and the police. He did not like that he was so far from home, he didn't like the snow, and he didn't like the gang that was trying to take over the area. But for the most part it was fine, yeah it was perfectly fine being the "boyfriend" of the son of head of the Garlan gang. Lance grumbled to himself as he unlocked the door to his apartment. He had just come home from a 10 hour shift from the Castle of Lions Diner which ran 24/7. He wanted to take a 3 day nap but he had to go to his other job in about 2 hours for a 9pm-3am shift. He opened the door and sighed. He dropped his coat in the hallway along with his shoes. He discarded clothes along the way to the bathroom. Lance grabbed his favorite bath bubbles and turned on the faucets in his bathtub. He set out the clothes he needed for stripping and climbed in the bath. Lance grabbed their phone, they opened their favorite music app and played their "Bad Bitch" playlist. They turned off the water, put their phone down and sunk into the bubbles. 

 

* * *

 

Walking up to the Blade of Marmora always gave Lance butterflies. They saw Hunk standing guard at the door. Lance ran when Hunk opened up his arms. Hunk caught Lance with ease and Lance laughed joyously. They always felt better at this job then waiting. Here they were praised by customers, worshiped even. And it feels so good, the confidence that comes with dancing, the work out, the muscle. They loved the anonymity that comes with it. Hunk put them down and ruffled Lance's hair. 

"Lance! How are you buddy!?" Lance laughed.

"You act like you didn't see me like two hours ago." Hunk smiled at Lance's thick accent.

"While that is true you were like dead. I was wondering how you are feeling for tonight?" Hunk opened the door and put a large hand on their back, leading them inside.

"I'm so excited! And nervous." Lance waved his hands then brought them back down to hold them in front of their face. Hunk nodded.

"Understandable sweetpea, but you know you own the floor." Hunk lead Lance through the crowd to the back dressing rooms for the dancers to get ready. Hunk closed the door and laid on the couch while Lance unpacked their makeup.

"Thank you for acting like we could be something, I hate when everybody's all over me." Lance shuddered.

"Of course buddy, fuck I'd kiss you everyday just to keep you safe. Even though that'd be gross." Lance's mouth opened in shock and looked at Hunk through the mirror.

"Rude!" Hunk laughed sitting up on the couch.

"You love me and you know it. Speaking of love," Hunk got serious which Lance hated to see, "have you done anything about Lotor?" Lance sighed.

"No. No-" Hunk interrupted him.

"Lance! He's not good for you! Maybe he used to be but not anymore!" Lance scoffed turning around.

"That's easy for you to say! You are a little scrawny person! The streets weren't safe for me until I started dating him!"

"But Lance he isn't nice to you!  _I_ could protect you." Lance huffed out a breathe through his nose.

"Hunk I appreciate the concern but you don't have the street cred! You look scary but every Garlan knows you wouldn't harm a fly!" Lance looked to the ceiling to try to stop the tears. 

"And they'd kill you, if you came after them, they'd kill you." Lance hiccuped. Hunk sighed and brought Lance to his chest. Hunk held Lance petting their hair.

"I know you hate it but I'm protecting both of us this way." Lance whispered in a horse voice. Hunk pulled back and wiped Lance's tears.

"It's ok. I know someone who can help. But first let's get you ready to dance." Lance nodded and took a few deep breaths.

"Ok so I was thinking tonight I'd do the black booty shorts with the light pink cross top? Or should I do the blue velvet set?" Hunk thought for a minute, mimicking a thinking pose.

"I like the blue velvet but I don't think I've ever seen the pink with the booty shorts." Lance nodded.

"That it is then. Should I do the pink heart jewels," Lance gestured to his face, "Or the stars?"

"Hearts would match better." Lance smiled.

"Thank you Hunk!" Hunk opened the door to leave the room but stopped.

"I'm going to call someone to help you with Lotor, do you want them after your shift or tomorrow?" Lance sat down in front of the blue and white vanity.

"Tomorrow would be better because I have the day off. Do I know them?" Hunk nodded.

"I think you and Shiro can help each other out." Lance started to protest but then thought against it and nodded. Hunk said goodbye and good luck before leaving Lance to get ready.

 

* * *

 

 

Lance took a deep breath and went to the sound booth where she could see Pidge working. She peaked her head in then stepped in further when Pidge waved her in.

"Pidge what am are we looking at for our crowd tonight?" They did their secret handshake before Pidge answered.

"Well it's mostly the usuals, including your boyfriend," Pidge stuck out her tounge and Lance rolled her eyes, "but I was thinking we could do Skin, then Dark Horse, then Perfect Illusion, and finally Burlesque with Shay." Lance nodded.

."And is Plaxum dancing in between?" Pidge nodded.

"As well as Luxia." Lance let out a low whistle.

"Busy night." Pidge nodded.

"You have the same queue as always." Lance nodded. 

"I figured. Thanks Pidge." Pidge waved her off with a 'break a leg' before returning to programming the sounds and lights for tonight's show.

Lance went to stretch and warm up, chatting with the other dancers, and staff. As the night progressed Lance got more giddy, her nerves fading away completely. She felt in her element spinning and stretching her body into almost impossible shapes. In between her dances she mingled with the customers or helped the bartenders, mainly Matt, by taking drinks to their respective tables. She got so many compliments on her dancing and on her outfit that she couldn't stop smiling. Hunk snuck from his job to watch his favorite dance of hers with Pidge, Hunk's girlfriend. By then end of Lance's shift she was happy but worn out. She sighed and knew Lotor would want her to come home with him tonight. she was counting out her tips when Hunk, Pidge and Matt stopped by her dressing room to say theirs goodbyes. She kissed each of them on both cheeks leaving her bright pink lipstick behind. She had come up with almost $600 in just tips and was over the moon. But then came the part she hated, she changed into some dark green velvet Jagger pants, a white tangtop and a dark green kimo that match her pants. She was cleaning up the rest of her stuff and slipped her white Adidas sandals on when there was a sharp knock on the door. She sighed but grabbed her stuff and put on a brave face. She opened the door to her boyfriend standing in the middle of the doorway, smoking a cig. She made a face and waved the smoke away. 

"You ready?" He said in a gruff voice. She rolled her eyes and started walking to the entrance waving at the rest of the staff.

"Hello honey, yes my day was wonderful, thank you. Yea I am ready to go back to your place so you can fuck me then take me home and leave me alone until you need to use me next." The walked outside, the chill hitting Lance like a bus. She was then shoved into the wall next to her. Lotor grabbed her mouth.

"You better watch that pretty mouth of yours, sweetheart." He said in a threatening tone. 

"You wouldn't want to lose your tongue now would you?" She shook her head.

"Good," he released her mouth,"now lets get you home hmm?" She wanted to tell him to fuck off and find some other girl to use but she knew it would mean almost sudden death. She climbed into his dark purple Lambo before he sped off to do what she had described.


	2. Lance Meets Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok the chapter y'all have been waiting for jk jk,,,,,,the usual stuff comment blah blah blah videos will be down below  
> I will try to update everyday but I will be moving here next friday so srry fam :/
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!!!! Lance tallks about Lotor abusing him. Its in the questions that Shiro asks.  
> Also Shiro always wears a black and white suit. Keith wears a black suit with red underthings. Also Keith is bi for lance's genderfluidity sakes

Lance woke to the Kim Possible text tone from their phone. They sighed and opened their eyes looking at their phone, there was a few Snapchats and a text from Hunk. They opened their phone to read the text.

 _'Good Morning! Sorry for disturbing your beauty sleep but Shiro wanted to know if 1 o'clock works for you?'_ Lance looked at the clock to see that it was 12. They then jumped out of bed, typing a quick response. 

'Sounds great! See you guys soon!' Lance went around his apartment cleaning everything up, they ate some cereal then jumped in the shower trying to wash the glitter and the smell of Lotor off of them. As soon as Lance was done they put on a rose gold slip and grabbed their favorite dark green kimo, just as the door bell rang. Lance peeked through the peephole and opened the door. He was greeted with a hug from Hunk and a handshake from Shiro.

"Please come in, make yourself at home." Lance opened he door and Hunk led Shiro down the small hallway to the living room.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink Shiro?" Lance asked as Hunk helped himself to the kitchen. Shiro smiled and shook his head.

"Thank you, but I'm fine for now. I just have a few questions about the whole situation before we can decide how to proceed." Lance nodded and let Shiro continue. 

"How long have you been dating Lotor?"

"I have been dating Lotor for about a year now." Shiro nodded and wrote down answers in a small notebook. 

"Do you know what Lotor does for a living?" Lance sighed and nodded.

"I am aware that he is the head of the Galran gang. He never comes to my home but brings me to his house so I've seen a lot of what goes down."

"Mhmm and have you ever seen any business deals, or gang related activity."

"Yes actually, Lotor has brought me on a few minor deals to show me off to the squadrons of the gang. He's shown me some of the people he's tortured, I could hardly bare it. I called in the anonymous tip that saved Ulaz's life." Shiro nodded writing furiously.

"Ok, thank you for that. Has Lotor ever done anything to you?" Lance pulled their kimo around theirself holding it tightly on their chest. Tears came to their eyes as they described what Lotor had done to them. 

"Sometimes he h-hits me." Hunk put a hand on Lance's shoulder and the tears fell from Lance's eyes. "And he'l-he'll put his hand on my throat and that's the last thing I remember from those nights." Lance let out a soft sob. Shiro nodded sadly.

"I'm so sorry Lance." Lance dried their tears and blew their nose.

"Can you help me?" They asked. "I can get you inside information, anything. Just please..." Shiro nodded once more.

"We can defiantly help you. I'm going to put one of my men undercover. He will move in next to you and work at The Blade as a bartender. Kolivan has agreed to help us like you. Is there anything else you can think of?"

"Are you familiar with Lotor's club?" Shiro nodded. "Well he's been trying to get me to dance there but I've finally convinced him to let it go. But it's because I've heard rumors that they make the girls do stuff...for money." Shiro tilted his head.

"Like prostitution?" Lance nodded.

"And they have these big crates full of white stuff. It's like uh flour. Uh what's the word?" He looked at Hunk for help but he just shrugged. While Lance waved and snapped his hands trying to remember.

"It's like a new designer drug? Uhmmm oh! Quintessence! Lotor says it's going to be the next big drug." Shiro nodded and wrote the last bit of information down, he then put away his notebook and handed Lance a card with his contact. 

"If you think of anything else please don't hesitate to call me. I will have my agent move in next Sunday. His real name is Keith Kogane but his undercover name will be Red Lion." Lance and Hunk snorted while Shiro looked at the questionably.

"If he has a name like that it's gonna be obvious he's a cop. What's his nationality?" Shiro cleared his throat trying to not get embarrassed.

"Uh, he is Korean."

"Perfect, please notify him that his undercover name will be Min-soo "Red" Kim. It is a name of a friend of mine that died." Shiro nodded.

"Thank you Mr-Miss Martinez." Lance nodded and showed Shiro out. When he came back Hunk was stuffing his face with garlic knots that where leftovers. 

"Was that true? About your friend?" Hunk asked in between bites. Lance sighed and nodded.

"Min-soo lived on our block, he and his family died from a house fire." Hunk almost dropped the plate he was holding.

"Lance I'm so sorry-" Lance put up his hand.

"Hunk please, they died in their sleep as they were drugged. But their killer was caught. I made peace with it along time ago. Now pass me one of those garlic knots." Hunk smiled and slide the box across the bar.

 

* * *

 

In a flash it was the weekend, and Lance was happy for the rest. Hunk and them had made a cake for Lance's new neighbor. It was around 10 o'clock on Sunday when Lance woke to the noise outside. They got up made coffee, threw on a black silk robe, and opened their door. They were greeted with Shiro, in his regular black and white suit, and a few other men crowded around the doorway across from Lance. Lance cleared their throat.

"Good morning Shiro." Shiro turned along with the other men.

"Ah good morning Mr-Miss Martinez." Shiro then pointed to a handsome man directly next to him in a black and red suit.

"This is Mr. Min-soo Kim. He will be your neighbor." The two other men looked at Shiro expectantly. Shiro sighed.

"And this is Mr. Slav and Mr. Iverson." Lance raised their cup. 

"Nice to meet you all and good morning to you." Mr. Iverson snorted.

"Yeah it's a good morning because we finally get to see the tranny behind this all." Lance's eyebrow raised.

"First off Mr. Iverson I'm not Transgender I am Genderfluid. Second off if you wanted to upset me there is no need to speak, your face is enough of an insult." Iverson scoffed.

"Let's go Slav." Lance smiled sweetly and waved. They turned back to Shiro and Keith who's mouths were open in shock.

"Well come on in, no need to gape out here." The boys stepped inside and Lance closed the door behind them.

"Keith I presume?" Lance held their hand out to Keith in the living room. Which Keith took in his own larger hand and shook strongly.

"Yes Mr-Miss." Lance smiled.

"No need for formalities, call me Lance." Lance walked to the kitchen and took out the cake. 

"Coffee? Also Hunk and I made you a welcoming cake Keith." A small smile appeared on Keith's face.

"I'll take a small cup, and a small piece. We wouldn't want y'all's hard work to go to waste now would we?" Lance's mouth fell open slightly.

"A Korean? From Texas?" Lance shook their head then poured him a cup. Keith chuckled.

"Well now that you two are playing nice, I have duties at the station." Lance turned back and nodded.

"Of course Shiro, send my love to Allura and Matt." Shiro nodded and showed himself out.

"Now how do you take your coffee Min-soo?" Lance gestured for him to sit at the bar, and Keith did.

"Uh black actually." Lance made a face but set the coffee in front of him. 

"Big or small piece?" Lance asked while cutting a slice for the both of them.

"Which ever is fine darlin'." Lance set a piece in front of him.

"Well tell me about yourself Min-soo, and both of yourselves."

"Well Keith Kogane grew up on a small farm in the middle of Texas where he lived until his parents died at age 17, he then met Shiro and went off to the Police Academy. He likes action movies, motorcycles and is bisexual." Keith took a sip of his coffee and Lance nodded. 

"So Keith's a charmer. Now Min-soo?" Lance took a bite of cake.

"Min-soo Kim grew up in North Korea, he moved immediately from there to Altea where he is employed as a bartender at the Blade of Marmora Club and also imports historic swords as a side business. He likes Korean food, dancing, and is also bisexual. Both think you are lovely." Lance smiled as Keith took their hand and kissed their knuckles.

"Same to you. Now finish your coffee and cake. After a quick shower I'll help you unpack." Keith nodded and took a drink of his coffee.

"Oh but Keith? I can only help until 4 I teach dance at 5." Keith nodded.

"That's fine Mr-Miss. I don't have much to unpack." Lance smiled.

"Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND that's all 4 now cause my computers bout to died like me lmao


	3. Dance Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall,,,,,,,,i got nothin except they dance and fall in love b y e 
> 
> MY COMPUTER DELETED THE EITHER THING AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> I'm sorry its so short theres a chapter coming tomorrow tho

Lance laughed as Keith danced around his apartment pretending to be a ballerina. Keith plopped down next to Lance. 

"How was that darlin'?" Lance laughed.

"That was amazing. So you said Min-soo dances, do you?" Keith looked down and smiled.

"My mother was a dancer, before she met my father. So I was taught all dance, from hip hop to the waltz." Lance smiled at him.

"What's your favorite?"

"My favorite it is uh the waltz, the classic version. My mother always said that a good waltz is a dangerous thing. That's how my parents fell in love actually. At the dance hall near their town my mother requested a waltz and my father was the only other person who knew how too." Lance smiled.

"That's beautiful Keith." Just then Toxic by Brittney Spears blasted out of Lance's phone. Lance snatched it up and turned off the alarm.

"Well that means it's time for dance. Would you like to join? It just in the downstairs studio." Keith thought for a moment then nodded.

"Sure I'll join." Lance smiled and squealed a little.

"Alright meet me in the hall in 15."

* * *

 

They walked into the studio together and Keith tried not to stare at Lance's outfit, just a little revealing but it fit Lance perfectly. There was one girl in the studio already stretching.

"Ah. Min-soo Kim, this is Shay, Shay meet Min-soo, new neighbor and fellow dancer." Shay got up and took Keith's out stretch hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Kim." Keith looked at Lance.

"Please call me Red." Lance threw their arm around Shay.

"Shay is a student of mine." Shay scoffed and shoved Lance playfully.

"They say that but it's really me who teaches them." Lance's move fell open.

"And who does most of the choreography?" Shay tapped her finger to her chin jokingly.

"You got me there. What's the plan for today?" Lance put their stuff down while they answered.

"Well we are going to review then do groups. We are doing Itty-Bitty-Piggy-[x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x6Q0AQ_sNfU)(Lance is the first dancer and that's what they're wearing too, Shay is the last dancer in orange), Sorry Not Sorry-[x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kTdjNbiNVmc), and then Work-[x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xE0-I7DW7kw). The after class I have an hour session with Nyma and Rolo because their comp is soon. Then I have to work on my own solo."

"Wow busy day." Lance laughed.

"Yeah it will be because of the session after class. Ready to warm up?" Shay nodded.

"Red you can sit anywhere." Keith took a seat next to his and Lance's stuff while they performed a small dance just to loosen up([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Do4qozwSmgk)). Keith clapped as they did a few more stretches. They made small talk as people started filing in. Keith was amazed that they arranged themselves into perfect rows.

"Good afternoon class." Lance said as they stood in front of everyone, Keith standing beside them.

"Good afternoon captain." They all responded perfectly. 

"Now for today we are reviewing then we will do groups. Now this is Min-soo Kim, his nickname is Red, he is my new neighbor and he also dances so show him what we are doing and be nice. If you guys have any questions just ask." Immediately a few hands shot up. As Lance walked away they looked back to see Keith being pulled into Shay's group. While Lance answered their students questions they caught Keith's eye's across the room more than a few times. They groups that performed were amazing. Especially Lance, they were just captivating. After class Lance took of the pants they were wearing over the black velvet shorts and took a drink from their water bottle.

"What'd you think?" Keith smiled.

"That was so amazing. All of y'all are so talented." Lance laughed and Keith's heart squeezed.

"If you want you can join. I mean only if you want to."

"Lance I would lo-" They were interrupted by a very skinny, pale girl clearing her throat. (Nyma's and Rolo's dance is here- [x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9EMAst0liKE&list=PL3AE8F01DC8F4E0A8&index=2))

"Excuse me but can we start now?" Lance sighed and set their jaw.

"Are you in position? Ready and 5, 6, 7, 8. Go 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5, 6, 7, 8..." Keith could tell Lance loved teaching, even if his students weren't exactly easy to work with. Even though the dancing were amazing in the one hour Lance went through it with the couple it got even better. Keith didn't know how Lance could be a teacher. He loses' his patience to easily and just ends up frustrated with the students and himself. Keith zoned out just watching them dance and let him mind wander until Nyma and Rolo started packing up. 

"So I heard you were doing a solo?"Keith asked once they had the room to themselves. Lance sighed.

"Yes, unfortunately my dance partner left once I got a boyfriend. And I haven't found anyone else too so its been challenging especially for the dance." Sometimes Keith opened his mouth and said stuff without thinking. This was one of the times he didn't regret it.

"Do you have a video or something of it?" Lance nodded and pulled up a video on their phone([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oqn8FgEBKMg)). Afterwards Keith handed Lance's phone back to them.

"Wow...that's beautiful. If you want me too I can be your partner on one condition." Lance nodded for Keith to continue.

"You waltz with me, right here, right now." Lance blushed and smiled.

"Seems like a pretty fair deal to me. Though I'm hardly dressed for it." Lance put on a 1920's jazz song that was mostly music and took Keith's out stretched hand. Keith led Lance to the middle of the floor, putting a large hand on Lance's side that stole their breath.

"That's ok," Keith whispered in Lance's ear as they started. "Neither am I." Lance couldn't tell you how long they waltz just staring into each other's eyes. It was like their souls where syncing up as well. With every step Keith led smoothly, every turn, every glide, every dip was perfect. And when they finally did stop they realized that the song had stopped playing a long time ago and they were dancing to the beat of their hearts.


	4. Langst Langst Langst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING LANCE IS ABUSED AND RAPED THE CHAPTER SUMMARY IS AT THE END
> 
> sorry it looks weird I tried to fix the formatting and it didnt work.

Keith had an amazing week getting to be closer to Lance. Voltron was closer to catching Lotor than ever and it was all because of Lance's help. Keith hoped that maybe when this is all over he could take Lance out for coffee. He knew a really good Cuban cafe downtown and he knew Lance would like it. Keith didn't know what was going to happen over the weekend. He had no control, even though every fiber in his being wished he did. It was late Friday night almost Saturday morning when he found Lance half dead on Lance's doorstep. Keith had the night off and had just come back from the gym when he found Lance. 

 

 

 

"Lance!? Lance!?" Keith shook them frantically. Checking their pulse to find a weak one. Keith picked up Lance's bleeding body and put them in Keith's bathtub. He then called Coran, a nurse who was like family, to come help Lance.

 

 

* * *

 

**Earlier that Night**

 

Lance was having the best week of their life. They loved hanging out with Keith. Keith complemented Lance in every way, but he also pushed Lance to his limits. They argued but it was fun and it was more like debating. Lance tried to ignore the smile that came with seeing Keith and the butterflies at his name. Their brain switched off when they danced together. It was freeing, the feeling that maybe they were made for each other, that maybe when this entire thing was done they could settle down and start a life together. Maybe.

 

Lance was in a very good mood even though Keith would not be working tonight, he said that he would stop by to watch them dance. Lance had the perfect one to tell Keith how they felt. They told Pidge the song list for Lance earlier so everything would be prefect(New song-[x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tKcbgGlO9Aw)). Until Lotor was angry and decided to take it out on Lance.

 

"Well you stupid slut, you looked particularly slutty tonight didn't you?" Lance kept their mouth shut as they were shoved into a chair by Lotor's henchman, who then tied them up.

 

"You deserve this." Lotor said simply before beating Lance within an inch of their life. Lotor kept repeating that Lance deserved it, and that it was their fault. Lance was not prepared for what happened next.

 

"Untie him, strip him of his clothing, and tie him to my bed." Lotor said to the henchman that had tied Lance up. He cut the rope and led Lance out of the room. Lance begged and pleading with this man, trying to get him to spare his life, trying to get him to not let Lotor do this. But the man didn't respond, he simply did what he was told and left. Lance was already crying when Lotor walked in. 

"Please Lotor, if you love me, please don't do this. I'm begging you." Lance could taste their own tears dripping down into their mouth as they spoke, their voice raw. Lotor laughed.

 

"Sweetheart, you deserve this remember? You want this. And because you want it so bad, no one is ever going to want you ever again. Because you. Are. Dirty." Lotor slapped him with each of the last words. Lotor went to town, doing whatever he wanted to Lance. Lance cried the entire time, feeling like they might died any minute, like they wanted to die. 

 

 

* * *

 

**Present**  

 

Allura had come with Coran and helped where she could. Most of her helping was keeping Keith away from the bathroom so Coran could work in peace. Coran finally came out of the bathroom around an hour later.

"I stopped the bleeding and he's all patched up. Once he wakes up please call me." Keith nodded.

"Thank you Coran, for everything." Coran nodded.

"Don't forget he's my friend too." Coran and Allura left while Keith put on a pot of coffee, he couldn't sleep so he looked over his files on this case, he cleaned his weapons, and watched mindless TV trying to take his attention off his love that was unconscious in his bathtub. By then he was just pacing, waiting for Lance to wake up, he then heard a groan from the bathroom. He rushed in taking in Lance's shaking form, Keith went to his side running his hands through their hair very gently. Lance's eyes fluttered.

"Lance." Keith says in a quiet relieved voice. Lance's ocean like eyes where searching the room, trying to figure out where he was.

"Keith." He whispered hoarsely. Lance gripped onto Keith's hand and tears started falling from their beautiful eyes. Their entire body shook with sobs, they were almost screaming, as they cried clinging onto Keith like he was the only thing keeping him alive. Keith whispered sweet nothings in Lance's ears, just trying to comfort him. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance and carried them to his bed. Keith laid them down only from Lance to not let go, so Keith laid with them. Keith held him until he drifted off to sleep. Keith texted Coran who informed him when Lance needs to take his meds and how much. Keith sent a quick text back and settled down with Lance. He let himself dose off, falling into sleep with Lance. 

A vibration from Keith's pocket woke him up. Lance was no longer clinging to him but resting on his chest, sleeping peacefully, Keith slipped out from under Lance and answered his phone in the hall. 

"Hello?" It was the station.

"We have bad news." Keith sighed, deciding this day couldn't possibly be worst.

"Lotor has captured Matt, Shiro went to rescue him but has been captured as well." Keith's vision went red and he threw the phone, watching it shatter. Boy was he wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So lotor abuses lance and rapes him then coran and allura come overr and help Lance then keith gets a call that matt has been captured and shiro went after him and was also captured

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so Plaxum and Luxia are the meraliens from the one episode...hope y'all like it and here are the videos that Lance would be dancing like.  
> Skin- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=STk54-CMpaY  
> Dark Horse- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kq62T3MfcDY  
> Perfect Illusion- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XMFrInwjjcE  
> Burlesque- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bCfIZnJ_M5c


End file.
